Closer
by SKYLAND2704
Summary: Sequel to Dancing With a Stranger. Sky sees someone he used to know, at a party and doesn't know whether he should go and talk to her or not.


A/N: Everyone knows the song right? of course you do. I'm again not including the lyrics of the song due to copyright stuff, so listen to it in the background.

CLOSER

It was a regular party. Sky shouldn't have even been here, but saying no to this guy was a little too hard. But he knew he'd be a buzzkill at the party. He thought of his old SPD friends, those people who had made him fun form the buzzkill he initially was. The first time he'd heard the word 'Buzzkill' he had literally defined it; that was how stupid he had been. They had all drifted apart, his crazy friends and him. The only one he was still in contact with was this one, whose party he was headed to.

He thought about how fine he used to be before he had met _her_, his ex-girlfriend. A buzzkill, sure, but he was cool, not fun, but cool, a ladies' man, a playa. That one girl, who had screwed up his entire life. He hadn't had any problems before her. He had ninety-nine problems, but she was THE one.

Now he drank too much, and that was an issue. A huge one according to every damn person he knew. But hey, he was okay; at least he didn't think so much about her now.

He thought about her friends, the ones they didn't have in common. He found them to be the MOST annoying people in the universe. The girls drooled on him, and the guys buttered him up. Why? He didn't know. He remembered telling her jokingly the reviews of her friends, how it was nice to meet them, but that he never wanted to see their faces again. He chuckled as he thought of her reaction to his reply. Then was gripped by extreme sorrow as he realized that he might never be able to see that snort, and that laugh ever again.

Four years, and he was still hung up on her. That was the limit!

He made his way to the party, it was at some high society, still not a place where he felt he belonged, but still he had made a promise to his friend, and so he had to endure the torture.

A while later, in the hotel's lobby, where the party was held, he was chatting with a bunch of people he had just met, on the environment for business startups, when he realized his wine-glass had run out of wine, he excused himself and made his way to the bar and asked the bartender to pour.

He didn't feel at all to go back to that outlandish group of business rats, so he just sat there, drinking wine, all alone. While his friend met other guests, and introduced people.

It hadn't really been his fault that they had broken up. Him and that girl, but he hadn't made any attempt to ask for her back, and he felt that to be his biggest mistake. He'd never know what it could've been IF he had had enough courage to just call out her name. But Schuyler Tate, in his ego didn't do it.

He knew it'd have broken her heart as well, but this is what he'd done. And he'd gone that extra mile to take a new posting in SPD, Los Angeles, go there, and start afresh, so that there wasn't even a slight chance that he might ever meet her again.

Four years of absolutely no calls, no texts, not even a glance at a picture of the other. but hey, memories don't fade that easily do they? He sat sipping his wine, when suddenly a girl, in a bob cut, with bangs, wearing a hot knee length plain black dress caught his eye… he thought he was seeing things.

He bit his tongue, yep, she was definitely there, he wasn't dreaming. He gasped when she turned, and hid his face. He didn't know whether she had seen him or not, but it was her. So many memories, so many thoughts, they all came tumbling back to him.

He knew he couldn't stop. He knew he should stop. He knew he wouldn't stop. He knew it was best if he stopped. But hey, the heart is the heart. How long could he keep it stopped? He controlled himself, at least tried to. Maybe she was with someone. Maybe she was still angry. There were a lot of possibilities…

**X-X-X-X-X**

Yes, she had seen him. And not when he had seen her, a little before rather. She knew the host of the party from a long time back, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone here. They were a little too chic. Not her type. She had seen Sky talking to them, and for a minute thought that he had changed, and was now into this kind of people and stuff. But then he had walked off, and now sat alone at the bar. She felt like going up to him. But what'd she say to him? She was the one who had ended them. She didn't even remember why she had left him. Her theory was that she had been insane; simply crazy to leave a guy like that.

He hadn't changed a bit. Not appearance-wise. He still looked like that smoking hot guy she had fallen for; in fact, he was wearing the same tux he used to wear. She wondered if she'd ever get to see that chocolate stain on the inside of it that she herself had caused.

A million memories came crashing down on her mind, as she sat looking at this man, she used to love, or actually still loved, but didn't know how to say.

She remembered their trip to Tucson. It hadn't been much travel. They had basically spent three days in their hotel room; and neither regretted it. day 1 they had spent dancing. They had realized that they were both suckers for a century old band called Blink-182, and one song in particular, 'All the Small Things' had been their signature. They had literally broken the replay button as they danced all day on it, and well had the time of their lives. If they had died of dancing, this would've been the song.

She felt a warm feeling wash over herself as she remembered the next two days. She wanted to ask him to stay, to stop, to love her again, to kiss her, to be with her. But she didn't know how to say it. What if he was dating someone else? What if she was here? Too much had changed, she couldn't just walk up to him and say something just like that.

It had broken her heart to break off their relationship, and now, four years later, she didn't even know why they had broken up. Mean things were said, curses were thrown, and well, she had walked out of the door, breaking his heart. Then he broke her heart by not even calling out, he instead moved away, to LA. She had never thought she'd ever see him again.

But here he was, looking so damned handsome in this hotel's bar. She knew she couldn't stop, oh no, she had to stop. She didn't look anything less, she cast sideways glances at him, whenever she thought he wasn't looking. He looked a little older, but she was sure she did too. They were in their late twenties now. she had a new haircut, her long curly hair cut short, not fell right over her shoulders.

She knew she couldn't stop. She knew she should stop. She knew she wouldn't stop. She knew it was best if she stopped. But hey, the heart is the heart. How long could she keep it stopped? She controlled herself, at least tried to.

She had lost all hope of ever even hearing her voice again, when she did.

"Hey stranger," she thought he must've been talking to someone else, but she turned anyway, and found him right there, right behind her, looking at her, without anger, without jealousy, without any sort of negative emotion, which he should've.

"Sky?" she asked, softly, surprised.

"Mind I join you? Or maybe you are with someone?" he asked, now he looked nervous.

"No, no, not at all, please," she said, gesturing to the seat next to her.

He pulled the bar chair, and sat down, they chuckled, "so what are we having?" he asked

"the usual" she replied, showing him her glass,

"two scotches" he told the bartender, "on me" he told Z.

"so? long time no see?" she asked, they were making small talk. Why? cuz neither knew how to come to the point.

"yeah" he replied grinning nervously, scratching his neck.

They were silent, looking at each other, and then, in the next minute he burst out, not able to hold his exasperation any longer.

"Why did you break up with me?" he asked, he wasn't angry as such, but he wanted answers,

"I don't know why i did it! i was insane, i loved you then, i love you still" she replied,

"you could've stopped me Z, you could've saved these four years of ours."

"you could've done that too sky, in case you don't realize that. All you had to do was call my name. Say sorry. One of us had to see sense. But we didn't. We were young and stupid."

"yeah, we WERE young and stupid. Do you think we've matured now?" he asked.

They looked at each other in silence for a minute or two, and then not so unexpectedly, gripped each other in a bruising kiss. Neither knew who started it, but both of them wanted it, so neither pulled back either. His hands travelled through her hair, her neck, and her back. She unknowingly wrapped her leg around his, when suddenly their friend, the host of the party, happened to pass by, "com on guys, get a room" he replied, Sky and Z looked at each other, thinking it wasn't a bad idea. This party was boring as hell anyway. So they made their way, still a little nervous, to her car, where they resumed their make-out session, he was on top of her, and they were kissing passionately, his lips travelled down to her neck, kissing and biting a little, when she said, "Sky, I'm sorry, I should've never walked out without sorting out the issue."

"Me too. " He replied, a little out of breath. "I'm sorry for whatever I said, whatever I did to hurt you" they looked at each other, and smiled, without even stating, both knew that they had tried several relationships since heir break-up, but none had lasted more than a couple weeks, a month topping.

"My place? Like the old times?" she finally asked,

And he replied, chuckling, "We ain't ever getting older**" **they laughed and drove off.

A/N: how was it? Guessed whose party it was? N tell me, have they matured? or were they still young ad stupid?  
n I was thinking of doing a series of oneshots based on all of the Chainsmokers songs, 5 reviews saying, n i will!


End file.
